


Redeemable!Draco

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Humor, M/M, Meta, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco writes to his father, informing him of some important changes in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeemable!Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for a challenge at 15 minute ficlets.

Dear Father,

I thought it my duty to inform you that I have recently made some important changes in my life. First of all, I will no longer be joining you in your servitude of Voldemort. I recognize now that he is evil, and refuse to have any part of such things. I'm afraid that if you continue to work as a Death Eater I may have to abandon all ties to you - or possibly even kill you someday. Sorry about that.

Also, I have joined the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Muggle-borns. In fact, Hermione has just named me Treasurer. I hope you don't mind that I have emptied out a large portion of my savings account as a donation to the cause.

I have also come to recognize Harry Potter as my one true love. One day after a Quidditch match I simply looked into his eyes and realized that it was meant to be. In fact, this entire change of heart is largely due to the strength that his love has given me. We often ride brooms side by side, holding hands, as we fly towards a setting sun.

I have recently grown quite fond of frolicking in fields of wild flowers. They smell so nice... you should try it sometime, Father. I recommend daisies to start, and sunflowers are quite nice too.

I will not be coming home for Christmas holidays this year. Harry, Hermione, and I will all be spending the break at The Burrow with the Weasley family. I've knitted Mrs. Weasley a lovely scarf; do you think she likes lavender?

Obviously I went to Professor Dumbledore and told him that I now feel out of place in my house, so he made an exception and allowed the Sorting Hat to have another shot at me. Imagine my delight when it shouted out "Gryffindor!" without a moments hesitation! I'll now be sharing a room with Ron and Harry, but don't worry, Father - Harry and I have decided that there will be absolutely no love making until we're married.

Expect an invitation soon. We're thinking of setting up a gazebo right here at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom is going to be my best man.

I do hope that none of these revelations come as an unpleasant shock to you. Perhaps you would like me to bring Harry home so that you can greet him properly? He was rather vexed that he wasn't able to ask you for my hand as a gentleman. I told him I was sure you wouldn't mind.

Give Mother my love.

Hugs and kisses,

Draco


End file.
